Late Night at the Office
by Aurelia Shadow
Summary: Phoenix is struggling over a case when an unexpected person shows him the light. WARNINGthis contains Yaoi aka men loving men.


A deep sigh of frustration ruffled the papers spread in the single circle of light on the gray metal desk. The dark office reflected the hopeless feelings of the man bent over the light and papers, swimming, drowning, in facts that pointed to fail. Hands came up to bury fingers between the already mussed black spikes.

"How can I ever prove this... she says she's innocent so I gotta believe her but... gaah…it all points to her…"

The energy flowed out of his body as despair settled in its place. If only something would connect or an epiphany form the Lady of Justice would strike…

He leaned over the back of his chair, eagle spread in offering to the gods of inspiration. A beam of light pierced the gloom, falling across his blank face. Blinking rapidly to protect shrinking irises, he made out a figure immersed, no, emitting the light. It slowly made its way toward him, hands of mercy resting cool on his fevered cheeks. The haloed head lowered, sweet lips descended, bestowing vigor to his limp limbs. Eyes focused, he pulled away with a start.

"Edgeworth!! Why the hell are you here?" Phoenix swung the chair round to face the silver haired prosecutor. A smirk hovered at the corner of the man's mouth.

"I happened to be driving by when I noticed a light on up here. What are you doing here so late…and in such poor light?"

"Oh," Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable," just preparing for my next case…Thank God it's not against you!"

Miles' smile blossomed as he stepped closer to the sitting man.

"So I'm difficult am I?" Smoldering gaze met befuddled.

"Your not talking about the courtroom, are you?"

Gently, with the grace of a languid feline, Edgeworth slid atop the seated Wright. He chuckled, resting his arms on either of Phoenix's shoulders.

"Brilliant deduction, Wright…"His hands had worked themselves amongst the black spikes, hips rubbing softly. " Shall we see what else you can discover tonight?"

His mouth fell, no longer cool, ravishing, coaxing the still hesitant Phoenix to join him. Nudging, nibbling, nipping. Quivering hands reached to clutch Edgeworth's back, lips and tongue seeking to meet his intensity.

Miles' hands flowed down to work open the blue suit coat, white shirt, now warm skin. Sliding around the slim sides, strong back. He could feel Phoenix growing beneath him. Running a hand between them he found the zipper, releasing the excited cock.

Phoenix had long since given up on removing the cravat; however the shirt beneath the fuchsia jacket had given up at his touch. He ran his tongue along the pale collarbone, pressing kisses up the neck.

Miles leaned down intent on the broad chest before him. Tasting, teasing, he found his way to the dark nipple, licked, pulled deep to be played with by his strong teeth. His hand began to stroke the defenses' lovely erection. Squeezing, sliding, he felt Phoenix shiver at his touch.

Said defense had succumbed to the sensations Edgeworth was producing in his body.

"Miles..." the name gasped from his parted lips, 'I don't think… I can last much longer..."

"Already, Wright?" Miles glanced up from his assault on the fore front, "It's only been a week…"

Sliding down Phoenix's body, Miles knelt, tracing a wet path down the open shirt, past the edge of sanity, to the exposed lust. Licking the tip, gliding down the sides, popping him in like a lolly. Phoenix's hands spasmed, moved to clutch the silver strands brushing his lap. His hips began to rock, slowly, faster. The heat, pressure, everything about Edgeworth's devil tongue pushed him, pulled, raced him to the cliff. He erupted into the waiting mouth, a volcano of come.

Spent but sated his lingers fell limply out of the clouds as Miles lips sucked the last bit off him.

"God…that was good Miles…"

A grin then a sly smile. "Just remember…Paybacks a bitch…"

Phoenix tucked his now flaccid self back into cotton constriction. He nodded.

"After I win this case, ok?"

Edgeworth started to button Phoenix's shirt, caressing each mark left by his lips.

"Then I suggest you get back to work…and stop doubting your client…" Miles flicked his hair back into order and stood to finish his own shirt. He leaned in to kiss his relieved lover before turning the chair to face the desk, evidence still pooled beneath the light.

This time, Phoenix decided, it all looked like win.


End file.
